ABSTRACT In this Administrative Supplement for Equipment application, Dr. Tatyana Svitkina and I request funds to purchase LUNV 7-line Laser Launch from Nikon Instruments Inc. to fully functionalize our shared fluorescence microscope Nikon TiE. The parent project focuses on the molecular mechanisms that control the biogenesis and release of the exosomes, and their role in cancer cell invasion. Advanced microscopy is essential for the accomplishment of goals proposed in the grant. The requested equipment will enable our microscopy system with a capability to perform multicolor imaging using both spinning disk confocal and total internal reflection fluorescence modalities using a high-end integrated laser system that does not require calibration and alignments of lasers. This equipment will replace our current separate low-end laser launches, one of which is obsolete and unreliable. The requested equipment is needed to achieve goals of the parent grant ?Exosome Trafficking and Tumor Invasion? (R01 GM085146).